


Comet kissed and missed

by great_neckpectations



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, wlw, wlw fiction, wlw marvel, wlw superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Carol Danvers belongs to the universe, but her heart remains with her first love, Maria.





	Comet kissed and missed

Maria knew there would be no love-filled reunions. Not while Carol tasked herself with protecting other parts of the galaxy and other universes. Maria wondered if Carol completely remembered all the small memories. The knowing eyes at karaoke when she wanted to go home and make love. When she fell asleep with Monica in her arms, Carol would carry the infant to her crib and shuffle her to bed from the couch. She couldn’t have. If she had it wouldn’t have been so easy to leave that night. 

Even on the warmest of nights in the bayou, Maria couldn’t shake the chill. Loneliness hit bone deep these days. It would have been easier if she still thought Carol as dead. If the universe had thought her time had come, Maria could not argue. Yet, the universe seemed determined to taunt her with a lover that did not belong to her, but everything it contained. And how could Maria compete with the stars? The known and unknown celestial bodies? If you could fly away anywhere in the vastness of space, why would you settle for the comforts of a human?

Carol was Carol after all and she was meant for more. More than what the earth had to offer. Even if that earth was home to a family she recently found out she left behind. Maria did not hold ill will and bitterness towards her, at least she told herself. It seemed silly to wait on her porch, watching the stars during the evening, hoping that the brightest one would be hers. Why did she spend countless nights wishing that the dip in her mattress was not Monica having a bad dream? Monica was her everything, but wise women know that pouring your everything into your children only ends up hurting everyone involved. No, Monica deserved a mother who was her own person outside of parenthood.

The divey dyke bar showcased the same faces she had seen in weeks passed. The same overly drunk baby gays who sang off key to “Doll parts” while the more seasoned women opted for Melissa or The Indigo Girls. And here was Maria, nursing a whiskey sour at the bar, while some broken hearted Cajun butch croned “Constant Craving”. The air was stale with the smell of tobacco and cheap beer. Scents that triggered the best and worst memories for Maria. 

Every so often when the bell above the door rang, Maria would watch to see if someone interesting and new would enter. After a handful of disappointments and a neck crook, she finally took it as a sign that re-entering the dating world was a mistake, especially as single, Black, mother in a small Louisiana town. 

She let out a sigh as she signaled for Hazel to close her tab and leave her usual goodbye glass of water. It was still early for a Friday night and Monica was with her parents. She only had an empty bed to greet her. However home was the best place to slide down a wall and breakdown into a puddle of tears. 

As she laid the twenty dollar bill on the blistered and worn wood of the bar, the bell above the door rang. This time Maria’s eyes lingered on her hastily clipped nails. The heaviness of boots caused the wood of the flood to creek then a warm shadow hovered over Maria. 

“I’m ‘bout to take off, you can have this seat. It’s nice and warm for ya. And its the only one that doesn’t wobble”.

“Huh, taking off so soon?”

The voice was rich and familiar like a pot of jambalaya. Maria’s eyes shifted to follow it and they widened at their discovery. 

“Ca-rol..?,” she stammered out finally. 

The vision before her almost knocked the wind from her lungs and dizzied her more than any whiskey could. It seemed like a fist was around her heart pulling it into the pit of her stomach, still warm from her cocktails. Carol smiled sweetly at her until her lips turned down into a frown. Maria’s earthy toned skin lost its richness. Her face was not a face of welcome, but that of a woman who had seen an apparition. 

Surely this was liquor playing tricks on her. Maybe she got too drunk and blacked out. Did she make it home and now lay dreaming of her? Maria blinked rapidly, trying to pull herself from the obvious delusion she was experiencing. Carol clad in her brown leather jacket paired with a well loved Tracy Chapman’s Crossroads tour t-shirt stood in plain sight. When the fairer woman’s hand touched her shoulder, Maria jumped from the bar stool, almost tripping over her feet. 

“Whoa, now. You’re that wasted?”, Carol joked, cracking her signature Cheshire grin. 

Her arm snaked around Maria’s waist to steady her and pulling her close against her. No, this was not a dream. This was a nightmare intending on haunting Maria. A nightmare that smelled of hotness and ozone. She broke against Carol’s hold and hurried out the bar door. Carol followed soon behind, finding a frantic Maria pacing at the bottom of the staircase. 

“No…No..NO! This is a dream. Maybe I’ve been roofied. No!”

Carol slowly made her way down the stairs, but kept her distance from an obviously frightened and angry Maria. Maria was a cancer through and through and never was good at hiding her feelings. 

“You weren’t at the house, so I figured you’d be here on a Friday night”.

The two women stood only a couple of feet apart. The small distance between them was heavy with tension, so heavy, it rivaled the humidity dense air of the night. The quiet chatter of the bar peaked through their silence, as nosey patrons stood with the door ajared, waiting to see what happened next between the two women. 

“Why would I be at an empty house? It’s not like I have someone waiting for me there.” 

***

Maria’s statement clearly laced in hurt pulled at Carol’s heart. She couldn’t blame the difference in earth’s gravity on the inexplicable force weighing on her as she watched Maria shake her head in disbelief. 

“I know it’s been a while. I didn’t have a way to reach you, so I decided to just come.”

As soon as the statement left her lips, Carol knew that it was a foolish thing to say. When she left that faithful night, she told Maria she had every intention to visit, but didn’t know when. She left no way to contact her, but instead relayed she would always be thinking of her and Monica. Thoughts aren’t intentions and intentions don’t mean a damn thing to broken hearts. Now it had been eight months, no word, nothing. 

“No. You don’t get to do this again, Carol”. 

“Maria…I-I- know this..”, Carol hesitated as she pointed towards herself and Maria. 

“This is complicated and I don’t know what I’m doing,” she continued. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“I’m going home”. Maria folded herself into her pick-up, tears swelling at her eyes. Carol stood watching the worn Ford pick-up leave a trail of smoke from the exhaust. 

***

The tires of the truck crushed the gravel of Maria’s makeshift driveway. That was a project she was hoping to complete with Carol. She stretched her neck, still battling the annoying crook she developed at the bar. A bright light descended from the sky behind her, rivaling her headlights. She knew Carol would follow her home. She even stayed inside the vehicle to prolong the inevitable “talk” that Carol would desire. 

She begrudgingly got out the car, making it a point to slam the door to indicate her anger. No, the car ride didn’t give her a new perspective. She was still mad as hell and still heartbroken. As Carol came into her sight line, she looked ahead to her porch, wanting to retreat into the place she called home. She could feel her presence behind her as she slipped off her shoes at the door, Carol mirroring the action. Carol remembered the “no outside shoes” rules even if it had been months, and technically years since she lived in this space. 

“Maria, you can’t not talk to me”. 

The silence was deafening as she headed to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. The wooden legs of the chair cracked as Carol took her place at the kitchen table. Maria ears perking as she knew Carol wouldn’t leave until she got her “talk”. Clenching her jaw, she turned to look at Carol. She twisted her face to stop the tears from falling before she spoke. She would be strong.

“What can you say to make this better, Carol?”

Maria watched as Carol pushed herself from the table and stood in front of her. She backed into the kitchen sink as Carol pinned her between the porcelain and her body. Maria gulped, shaky breath leaving her lips. 

“I’ve missed so many years with you and Monica. I-I”. 

Maria’s lips turned into a frown as she saw Carol choke on her words. Her hand found its way on top of hers, soothing Carol’s nerves as she attempted to continue to talk. 

“I don’t want to leave, but..there are so many people…beings out there that I could help. I can’t turn my back on them.”

Maria inhaled deeply, trying desperately to keep a composure neither her or Carol believed. 

“I know,” she whispered. 

“I feel so selfish to miss you, Carol. I just got you back and now you’re gone for unspecified periods. What if something happens? Am I supposed to mourn you again?”. 

The tears freely rolled down the apple of Maria’s carob cheeks. Carol’s hand cupped the side of her face, swiping away them away before they could drip from her chin. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing most days. I just know I count down the moments until I’m back home. My home. With you”. 

Maria laid her head on Carol’s shoulder and she felt her embrace as she sobbed onto the leather of her jacket. Its singed smell was potent. She smelled of the stars as if she belonged to them. And of course, Maria knew she did. She felt Carol’s hand on her neck, pulling her closer. She barely remembered what space was like, but everytime the warmth of Carol’s hand touched her, she imagined this was what it was like to be touched by the celestial bodies themselves. 

Carol pulled her into a heady kiss. Both women’s hands found articles of clothing that blocked them from feeling each other’s bare skin. Carol’s brown jacket was the first to find its way on the linoleum flooring. Maria’s silk blouse easily slipped from her arms next to it.

A lover’s dance led them to the bedroom with Carol pushing Maria on the bed, still home to the ugly, scratchy quilt Maria loved. Wet kisses dampened Maria’s skin from her sharp jaw to the soft skin of her neck. Carol inhaled her scent, lost in reminiscence by the notes of jasmine and cocoa butter. Her smell was better than that of any heavenly body she traversed. 

As the kisses turned to suckles, Maria’s body lifted from the mattress against Carol’s. A hand found its way to her breast, kneading the flesh there. Soft moans were elicited from Maria as Carol’s teeth grazed against her collarbone. 

After awkward movements and head bumps, Maria and Carol lay next to each other naked. The only light was that of the waning crescent moon and a flickering porch light. Carol’s fingers danced along Maria’s skin until her hand cupped her sex. She placed a kiss on her chin then again to her lips. Maria’s legs parted without resistance as her fingers drew circles around her clit. 

The bed creaked as Maria dug her heels into the mattress, breathy moans echoing in the otherwise quiet room. Carol looked down at Maria as she hovered over her, propped up by her elbow. There was a faint hum then heat. Another light source occupied the room, as Carol fingers glowed from between Maria’s legs. Fever washed over Maria as her lover plunged her fingers deep inside her wet cunt. 

Maria gasped as Carol’s finger stroked inside her. Her fingers igniting every tendril as the heated pads came in contact of spongy spots inside her. Her body began to shake underneath Carol’s. The other woman used her free to hold her in place as she raved from ecstasy. She looked absolutely stunning as she came undone. Sweat gleaming on her ebony skin, moans drawn out like the sweetest aria, how could Carol ever forget this while she was brainwashed? 

Her fingers retreated from Maria’s folds making their way to her mouth. Maria giggled as Carol licked her fingers then pressed her lips against hers. The two laid, entangled like vines. 

“That’s new”, Maria joked. 

“I figured you of all people should experience these new powers”. 

Carol laughed in the crook of Maria’s neck, nipping and kissing. Maria could tell she was studying her. Trying to remember every smell, every feeling, every taste she had lost temporarily when she was stuck in space. 

“I’m sure space is so much more exciting than this place, huh?”

Carol drew back and looked at Maria. The two just started at one another, wanting to retain every out of place hair or freckles before the inevitable goodbye. Their foreheads pressed together, reveling in the intimacy of just being close to each other. 

“Nothing is more exciting than you, my love”.


End file.
